


Es mi decisión

by HaideLululok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean mentioned for the moment, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, God's perspective, Lucifer (Supernatural)-centric, Multi, Other, Psychological Drama, philosophical point
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaideLululok/pseuds/HaideLululok
Summary: Un hombre sin suerte camina pensando en todo lo que ha hecho mal, siempre un obstáculo, eternamente el mal de su familia, el ya no tiene esperanza de que las cosas mejoren porque esa es la realidad, su realidad, lleva metido en el lodo desde el principio y lo sobrenatural ha estado presente pero lo ignora, es curioso que uno de los protagonistas de sus visiones se presente ante él, tal vez puedan hablar, razonar, o tal vez solo se olvidaran.Lucifer ve el mundo y su destino inminente, todo va de mal a peor, quien diría que un ser sin importancia en la calle lo haría cambiar de opinión, que lo haría observar una mejor perspectiva de su propia situación, solo espera que su hijo pueda aceptarlo.Dios mientras tanto solo observa y razona sobre todo lo ocurrido y su posible futuro





	1. El destino, la suerte y la desgracia son mi decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente sean tres o cuatro capitulos, aunque depende de la aceptacion.
> 
> Basado en el capítulo 7 War of the Worlds de la temporada 13 de Supernatural después de que Lucifer atraviese la puerta hacia su dimensión.  
> Este fic también esta publicado en Amor Yaoi  
> las parejas aun no están decididas posiblemente un Chuck/Lucifer o Sam/Lucifer  
> aunque acepto sugerencias.

Un hombre caminaba en la calle, su mirada perdida era triste y llena de desesperanza, estaba enojado con el mundo, con su vida, la familia que tenía perdido el sentido de tener todo lo que tenía tenía a su lado, y como si su la situación familiar no fue suficiente ahora su empleo ahora no fue más.

Había caminado toda la noche tratando de apaciguar a su angustia, sus pies y sus años estaban agarrotados por el estrés y el frío, se preguntaba por qué debía hacer algo cuando las visiones comenzaban a aparecer, todo lo que tenía que ver con eso.

Cuando soñó con lo sobrenatural por primera vez lo creyó en locura, algo totalmente falso, quien pensó en lo contrario, pero antes de llegar a un ser específico, rostros, direcciones, conversaciones, e incluso nombres, luego comenzó a verlas despierto y eso lo siento, más aún cuando estas comenzaron a coincidir con la realidad y con una serie de libros que nunca había leído, en ese tiempo era una persona diferente, buscó el autor de los libros, quería saber cuál era la razón por la que escribía.

 Chuck era un hombre menudo, al menos no era diferente en él, sus ojos cambiaban, cuando lo usaban por primera vez con los libros eran el tema principal, en ese momento los ojos de Chuck mostraban alegría y juventud, pero en cuanto a la conversación entraron sus visiones y preocupaciones el rostro de Chuck mostró más sabiduría que cualquiera, hablando de muchos temas, Chuck le explico todo y él no lograba creerlo, era demasiado descabellado, hombres lobo, vampiros, ángeles y demonios. Acepto que sus visiones fueron realidad, pero no quería verlas, no quería saber nada, después el beneficio desaparecía, y él se despedía de las otras, no queríamos estar en ese momento, el tiempo pasaba asesinado por monstruos que él sabe cómo matar, no hace nada cuando vio que probablemente lucifer sería liberado,

Lucifer se levantó, se vio diferente, no portaba esa aura amenazante, lo observaba tratando de usar sus poderes, más parecían agotados, ya que su mente surgió muchas veces las dudas existenciales que cualquiera tendrían cada vez que hablaba el personaje, estaba destrozado, su familia estaba muerta para él, su trabajo como investigador en la universidad estaba arruinado, su casa se iría por el poder pagar la hipoteca, que más podía perder, si iba a morir por que no seguiría a Lucifer.

Siguió sus pasos a una distancia razonable, más el diablo parecía perdido, su dirección era subjetiva, y sí la veía débil, después de varias vueltas en callejones sin sentido giró violentamente y puso su mirada en él, retrocedió los pasos con la vacilación y el ángel lo miró con curiosidad, pues el sujeto que lo siguió no fue un ángel, tampoco fue un demonio o criatura sobrenatural, era un simple humano, que jamás había visto.

\- ¿Te conozco? - Pregunto Luzbel, el humano trago saliva y dio varios pasos al frente hasta quedarme con los metros del diablo - no lo creo - respondió con simplicidad

\- ¿Entonces porque me sigues? ¿Qué quieres? - dijo el ángel totalmente fastidiado por el acercamiento de una criatura que consideraba inferior, y preguntándose porque el interesaba a ese sujeto.

\- Solo quería aclarar unas preguntas en mi mente, no creí que me llamara tan rápido, o que Lucifer se dignara a hablarme, pero si lo tengo hace tiempo que podría ser útil o no, al igual que mañana Morningstar inclina la cabeza a un lado observando a hombre perdido por la edad, y preguntándose quién era el, ahora los profetas ya no existía como tal, solo los Winchester y algunos ángeles conocían su debido pues con gracia y daña el mismo poder reconocerse, lucifer se preguntó que debía hacer, él no tenía la mínima idea de dónde estaba, ninguna poseía dinero, ni forma de transporte, por momentos se daba cuenta de que no tenía el dinero que la mujer miserable que tenía arrojado, el hombre frente a él era interesante, no todos los monos de barro lograban ver a través de sus recipientes o saber siquiera sus nombres,si puede usarlo para llegar con Castiel, sería algo de provecho.

Lucifer cruzó sus brazos esperando que el otro sujeto hablara o hiciera un movimiento pero el hombre no lo hiciera solo lo miro, que otra vez esperando una respuesta a su propuesta

\- Puede que acepte tu oferta ... por cierto ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? - el hombre mostró una clara expresión de sorpresa, no creyendo aún que el diablo acabara de decirle que sí.

\- Yo soy un psíquico o al menos esa es la hipótesis, ¿quién es el que está todo en los últimos veinte años? ¿Por qué? Un psíquico normal visto cosas ligadas a su familia y amigos no a seres celestiales o cazadores, su aspecto lo delataba como hombre de oficina, sus cabellos rojos indican que no era nada de Winchester pero ... era posible, sus ojos no mostraban mentira la gente de

\- Te invito a un trago hay un bar por aquí, tenemos el tiempo no creo que el apocalipsis se puede llevar a cabo, al menos no hoy - lucifer arqueo una ceja observando al hombre con incredulidad, porque al parecer sabía más de lo que parecía. Cuando llegó al Bar estaba casi vacío, un libro sobre una mesa sin importarle el mundo a su alrededor, el pelirrojo pidió un vodka, lucifer que nunca había hecho una bebida humana pero que sí lo había hecho, cuando el barman se acercó a la botella y los vasos llenos el hombre procedió a vaciar su contenido de un trago largo, y por primera vez lucifer pudo ver bien su rostro, y mixto encontró un parecido con Nick, sus ojos estaban vacíos, no tenía razones para seguir y tal vez por que estaba junto a él tomando una segunda ración de vodka como si sería agua.

\- Y bien que querías saber Heylel, ¿por qué nombre debo llamarte? - lucifer no se enojó por su falta de respeto, no era época de extrañar su pregunta por los muchos nombres que poseía.

\- Realmente no me interesa eso, para tu gusto y discreción soy Nick ahora ¿en dónde estamos? - lucifer sorbió de su vaso, sintiendo una extraña y desagradable sensación de ardor en su garganta, recordaría volver a tomar esa cosa repulsiva que a los humanos parecía gustarles, tal vez simplemente preferían acortar su existencia.

\- Pues estamos en un bar de Oklahoma en un pueblo pequeño llamado Kiowa, no hay mucho que decir sobre eso - dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro y se bajó a su vodka - ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Líbano, Kansas

\- No es muy lejos, puede llevar contigo si quieres - Lucifer estaba confundido por entender ese ser humano, no era como los demás, sabía todo lo que había hecho y aún así se había ayudado, no estaba a la defensiva o huyendo despavorido, le era curioso.

 

\- ¿Y porque ayudarme? - El hombre bajo sus manos y dijo con una sonrisa vacía y triste - la verdadera pregunta era ¿porque no? - Y Lucifer lo miro aun con más interés.

\- Tal vez porque tratar de destruir una especie de más de una vez, tampoco dudar en matarte si no es necesario, su raza, ustedes son realmente defectuosos, matan y arruinan todo lo que tocan, son una raza a la que mi padre le tomaron aprecio - y el hombre lo miró sin una pizca de enojo o desafío

\- Aunque no lo creas, estoy de acuerdo contigo, el mundo se agota lentamente incapaz de mantener las personas a la vez mientras destruyes el equilibrio, la paz no existe y la miseria está en cada esquina, ¿por qué debo sentir molestia? alguien que dice la verdad? Lo único que no logro entender de ti, es que nos aportan la misma importancia, todos juntos somos simples muñecos de arcilla que pueden aplastar. ¿Por qué tratar de matar a tus hermanos por nuestra causa? - el escuchar esos argumentos fue nuevo, nadie más había expresado un punto de vista de ese tipo, y había sido visto desde su altura; los humanos y la mayoría de los ángeles no sabían cómo era antes de la creación del cielo, el infierno y la tierra,

\- Tu argumento es bueno, pero no sabes todo, fueron muchas las cosas que me hicieron llegar hasta aquí, los árboles fueron tan antiguos como la propia existencia, fueron creados casi al mismo tiempo que las estrellas con la luz hacer una coexistencia caótica llena de cosas nuevas, Lucifer y Miguel observaron a los leviatarios en su apogeo, como después de un tiempo ellos dominaron todo lo que quisieron y poderosos para que coexistieran con las otras creaciones, no portaban una variedad de Miguel y Samael en ese momento - yo no me revelo solo por los humanos, ustedes fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, padre les dio demasiada libertad a la mayoría de sus creaciones, la excepción hecha nosotros, me eligió como su hijo favorito, pero él sabe que solo era palabras vacías, yo no fui ni seré como los demás, lo amo y eso no lo negare,pero esa fue la razón por la que me llevo a aquí, le concedió a los leviatanes la vida eterna sin reglas ni debilidades, a todas sus creaciones las dejo a desarrollarse, evolucionar, desobedecer, tener un libre albedrío, a los ángeles no, menos aún somos los arcángeles, somos herramientas, no hemos hecho poderosos, pero no somos libres, en las emociones son más fuertes que las de cualquiera de mis hermanos, y después de eso, estoy pensando en algo, eso es lo inevitable, deso ... nos dejó vernos como objetos, que nos gustaría tener sus iguales o al menos como verlos a ustedes, pero no, no nos obligó a inclinarnos ante su creación más joven diciéndonos claramente en qué escala estábamos - lucifer dejó de hablar y el hombre sabía el porqué de su silencio, a él Diablo aun le dolía inferior, rechazado u olvidado,el humano dio un trago más a su bebida sin saber qué más decir, realmente había aclarado muchas de las cosas que creía o pensaba, pero aún quedaba un hueco, la obscuridad, pero no quería el ángel junto a él con preguntas que solo provocara los sentimientos negativos, aun no queria morir

\- se lo que te preguntas, la marca, la oscuridad, la historia es cierta, pero no creo poderme llamar corrompido, creo que la palabra correcta seria influenciada, la oscuridad me influyo en tomo eones pero no era posible que yo lo resistiera, mis hermanos dicen que simplemente aceleró lo que pasó en un momento dado, pero lo que realmente pasó fue que ella me concedió la capacidad de elegir, el universo no es Luz también Obscuridad, es un intermedio por un complemento de las dos, el pelirrojo lo observavo incapaz de argumentar o contradecir algo que no sabía, ¿qué decía el derecho de decirle que era lo correcto?

\- ¿Y tu hijo? Es más poderoso que tú, pero sigue siendo tu hijo y una criatura inexperta, moldeable, ¿puedes llegar a ser tan grande como tu padre? ¿El ser una herramienta para ti? - lucifer se quedó en un estado de trance, sabía que el sujeto tenía razón, él había planeado muchas cosas antes de que el niño naciera, antes de que Kelly estuviera embarazada, pero nunca se lo considerara seria para el niño, no lo hubiera pensado lo que igual a su padre, crear cosas que no se puedan controlar, herramientas reemplazables que en algún momento se salvan de control.

\- Creo que no es la mejor decisión al menos no si quiero mantenerme en una pieza: el personaje de Cabellos rojos sonrió divertido, época de Lucifer como pensaba, justo, si lo alcanzaba.

\- Y dime sujeto misterioso ¿Por qué las cosas como Winchester o la mayoría de la gente?

\- Por eso mismo ... Nick, es de ilusos, crees que lo ves, debes dudar de todo lo que rodea, ¿qué dice la versión que escucha o escuchas la real? para lograr ver con claridad, todos los lados del cubo. Sí, él ha visto todo lo que Winchester pero no solo eso, ha visto algunas cosas en la vida, aunque haya tomado su tiempo, haya visto los ángeles, demonios, casi logro entender la situación, la humanidad no es el centro del universo, así como tampoco lo es el mundo, entiendo lo que los Winchester tratan de hacer, salvar a la gente, salvar el mundo, y los admiro por su convicción, pero aun así no se puede entender que mientras haya vida, haya una final, se pero las diapositivas de la tarde no se hicieron como las otras bolsas de carne que seguían la información dada,

Ninguno tomando el vodka mientras comíamos las plantas en el centro de la mesa, lucifer alzó el rostro observando a través de la ventana el cielo plagado de contaminación.

Cuando ambos salieron del bar, era mediodía, la luz llegó al extremo, estaba semivacío, era grande, y en algunos lugares, se acumulaba basura, al final de esta, una cámara verde, esperaba que el usuario llegara, el humano invitó al subir al diablo, este no se demoro, el camino fue silencioso, era un viaje de dos o tres horas y lucifer un no se explicaba cómo se había ganado la simpatía de ese hombre, no tardaba mucho en llegar Lucifer salió del auto en cuanto se detuvo tiene que estar en este sitio tan pequeño, era asfixiante, se giró en cuanto dio una bocanada de aire y se anotó a su acompañante.

\- Bien yo llego hasta aquí, suerte Luzbel - Lucifer dejó de salir una pequeña nube fue el único humano en parte de Sam que se había ganado su respeto, merecía que el diablo en algún momento fue la devolución del favor.

\- y entonces cual dices que es tu nombre

\- no es algo importante pero que insiste, soy Seth, nos volveremos a ver, tal vez ...

Eso fue lo último que lucifer, ese es el hombre más maduro, curiosa vida que se encontró con las cosas más extrañas de ese mundo y después fue desagradable, un clásico fue lo que pensó, fue un misterio, en ese momento era más importante, salvar al mundo, encontrar un hijo, ver la posibilidad de cambiar el posible destino.


	2. la creacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dios analiza la historia de su hijo favorito, mientras piensa ¿en que me equivoque?

Dios observo el mundo, la obscuridad estaba junto a él y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo pudo percatarse de lo necesario del equilibrio.  
Logro observar con detenimiento sus errores, todos le habían preguntado ¿porque cuatro arcángeles? ¿Por qué haces esto? Pero ninguna era una pregunta valida, amaba a sus creaciones, pero siempre cometía el mismo error, la mejor manera de explicarlo era compararlo con un videojuego. Elegía las partes más importantes de la historia y lo ponía todo en marcha, cada “universo” era distinto, en el primero no había más que criaturas grotescas incapaces de hacer una civilización, no se movían, ni tenían propósito o reglas, todas y cada una de ellas terminaron en la destrucción, algunas casi al instante.  
Las formas de inventar cambiaban, pero nunca llegaban a nada, la obscuridad estaba mucho antes que la Luz acostumbrada a la soledad, no le veía el propósito de hacer una jaula con mascotas, porque así lo comprendía ella, la Luz quería algo que dependiera de él, quería más.  
Comenzó haciendo diferentes mundos al final todos acababan secos inhabitables, fue entonces que decidió hacer algo que no dependiera de nada, ellos no morirían, ni necesitarían de algún sustento, no serían como las otras creaciones, pero la idea principal le pareció insuficientemente ambiciosa, la imagen original cambio a un ser indeterminado constituido por obscuridad, su hermana tuvo curiosidad por tal creación, eran inteligentes pero en cuanto puso el nuevo trabajo en el mundo, el caos sucedió, no creyó que tal criatura deseara consumir todo a su alrededor, cualquier otra obra fue acabada por el Leviatán, él estaba harto de tanto intentar, su contraparte lo consoló, tratando de mostrarle que no necesitaba crear nada, que estaban bien, por un largo tiempo la Luz le creyó, la Obscuridad consumió muchos de los universos que creo, pero la Luz no quería parar de crear, pues todo poseía belleza aun siendo mundos inhabitables, estrellas, luces débiles , planetas, rocas o acumulación de gases todas eran de diferentes colores y tamaños pero no por eso menos hermosas y estas adornaban el cosmos, entonces la Luz decidió hacer un intento más de crear un ser perfecto.  
La Luz se dispuso a hacer lo contrario a los leviatanes, algo que no tuviera nada que ver con su hermana, a lo largo de su existencia los sentimientos que se transmitían ambos seres empezaron a cambiar, ya no eran hermanos, su rivalidad crecía, pero tampoco quería originar algo de su mismo potencial, no pretendía que el desastre anterior volviera a ocurrir pero para eso necesitaba reglas, comenzó poniendo orden a cada estrella y roca, creo otras tantas más, algunas resaltaban con hermosura siendo completamente distintas a las otras pequeñas esferas de gas.  
Él observo estas últimas creaciones y tubo la respuesta para su incógnita, necesitaba luz, seres parecidos a él al menos en forma, no serían tan volátiles como las estrellas, no quemarían y consumirían todo como los leviatanes y no serían fugaces como lo que habitaba en los planetas, ellos se volverían sus pilares para construir el primer cosmos, para encerrar a su hermana.  
Cuando creo a Miguel la Obscuridad se acercó sin lograr entender porque su hermano quería algo que lo adorase, ella discutió con el, pero termino teniendo aceptación hacia el nuevo ser pensante que la Luz creo.  
Miguel era luz, un espíritu que parecía fuego, pero mucho más letal que este, en su forma impalpable las alas destacaban poderosas acentuando del resto de su figura, cada pluma destilando poder y ardor, la Luz creo a su primer hijo, pero no lo crio como un familiar o heredero, el necesitaba un arma, una herramienta, ese fue su primer error.  
Su nueva creación era consiente de quien era él, era inteligente pero inocente, se apegó a las reglas que impuso la Luz, aprendió lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió a él con respeto, le llamo padre, creador, Dios y a él no le desagrado el término.  
El universo se fortaleció y con eso el creador miro a su hijo y pensó en darle compañía, su segundo hijo era casi o igual de poderoso que Miguel, Samael era luz al igual que su hermano, su espíritu era brillante pero Dios se esforzó más, quería que este fuera más parecido a él, su resplandor era segador, las alas eran sublimes, cada color y brillo del universo estaba en ellas, no había una expresión que pudiese acercarse a la perfección que era Samael, era más perspicaz que Miguel pero igual de confiable que su hermano mayor, amaban a su padre, Samael incluso sobre sí mismo, ambos estaban rebosantes de poder, alegría y unión, Dios se preguntó porque no más seres como estos.  
Poco después llego Rafael, este era como Miguel, su luz era ardiente, letal, su brillo parecido a una supernova la mayoría de sus tonos en azul, cada pluma íntegra llena de color, él también era bello y su apariencia llevaría protección a cualquiera que lo viera, era inteligente y compasivo, estaba lleno de creatividad y regocijo.  
La obscuridad se enfadó con la luz, se sentía reemplazada, no le gusto, y como muestra de su desagrado empezó a consumir todas las creaciones de su hermano… planeta, gas, luz o ser empezaron a desaparecer, entonces el eligió hacer un cuarto hijo, Dios estaba harto de que la obscuridad se inmiscuyera en cada ser que creara, que mejor manera que deshacerse de ella, el solo no podría hacerlo, pero con cuatro seres tan parecidos a él, era posible.  
El cuarto era muy parecido a Samael, él era brillante veloz y ágil, a diferencia de su hermano mayor la luz que desprendía su espíritu era dorada al igual que sus alas, miles de tonos ambarinos se manifestaban en cada pluma, la creatividad y elocuencia que poseía era superior a la de los otros.  
Paso un tiempo antes de lograr que sus cuatro hijos estuvieran listos para cumplir el propósito por el que fueron creados, cuando el momento llego fue rápido, ella estaba desprevenida no creyó que el ser que la había acompañado a lo largo de la mayor parte de su existencia se atreviera a traicionarla, que gran error cometió, nunca debió confiar.  
La obscuridad fue encerrada, los cuatro hijos de la luz probaron ser la mejor arma de Dios, Samael era el más brillante de los cuatro, el más justo, el que más se parecía a su creador, tanto en carácter como en apariencia, a él le fue confiada la llave de la jaula de la obscuridad, por un tiempo todo fue como estaba planeado, Dios creaba nuevos mundos, nuevas galaxias, sus hijos miraban, se dijo que Dios creó a la muerte que era un ser parecido a la obscuridad, nadie se dio cuenta de que siempre existió.  
Dios le dio reglas a cada especie, a cada roca, no fue la idea de Dios el libre albedrio, oh no, eso fue cosa de sus hijos, ellos querían ser libres de opinar, de elegir, pero al creador eso no le era conveniente, eso significaba no saber el final, y él quería saberlo todo, trato de hacerles olvidar el tema y que mejor manera que dándoles una distracción.  
La Luz creo a los primeros ángeles, el no volvería a crear algo tan poderoso como los ahora llamados arcángeles, actualmente los amaba, eran sus hijos después de todo, pero no quería más seres como ellos, eran peligrosos, si algo se salía de lugar sus primeros cuatro hijos no serían fáciles de controlar, si, tenían reglas, pero su inteligencia y creatividad eran gigantescas, habían sido creados como estrategas, para poder tener a su disposición el universo entero si así lo necesitaban.  
Dios creo pocos ángeles, no le eran necesarios, para el solo serían una herramienta, pero los arcángeles estaban felices con esa idea, juntos tenían un poder igual o mayor a su padre. Dios no siguió creando más ángeles, no… fueron sus primogénitos los que siguieron con la idea, crearon cientos de ellos, impusieron un orden a la numerosa familia, a diferencia de Dios ellos les otorgaron sabiduría, capacidad de observar y analizar lo correcto en una situación, eran jóvenes, eran niños, aprendían de los cuatro principales todo lo que a los arcángeles les tomo eones.  
Dios dejo que sus hijos participaran en su labor, ignoro sus acciones, fue por eso que no noto a su hermana susurrándole a Samael.  
El segundo arcángel se volvió más emocional, más consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, noto como su padre ahora casi nunca estaba, creando nuevas especies, cadenas en cada una de ellas, destino planeado, eso a Samael no le gusto, pero ese era la menor de su incógnitas, la obscuridad conto su versión de la historia, y Samael se dio cuenta de lo que eran, herramientas, trato de creer que eran solo alucinaciones, cosas irreales que le decía para hacerle perder su fe, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil, su padre estaba ausente, no los veía, aun así el profesaba fe, los ángeles lo veían como un ídolo, se le apodo y llamo Lumiel o Lucifer, poco después todos lo llamaron así.  
Dios presento al ser humano, los ángeles los observaron, no sabían que decir, ellos no eran nada a comparación de los arcángeles, y los humanos ciertamente eran menos que un ángel, inferiores en todo sentido, para ellos un ángel era un milagro; el creador se veía extasiado, alegre por su creación, los humanos tenían su creatividad, ellos eran su proyecto personal, un entretenimiento.  
Nadie dijo nada sobre la nueva especie, todos la aceptaron, a muy pocos les agradaba la vida en la tierra, ellos eran felices en su hogar etéreo, y hubiese seguido así pero dios ordeno “cuiden de ellos, son su responsabilidad, inclínense ante ellos y ámenlos más que a mí” esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, los ángeles estaban confundidos, los cuatro hermanos jamás les dijeron quiénes eran sus verdaderos creadores, fue una regla, todos los ángeles consideraban a Dios como algo absoluto el único capaz de crear, ellos se inclinaron sin dudarlo, Miguel obedeció a su padre sin vacilar, Rafael y Gabriel no comprendían él porque era necesario algo de ese valor simbólico, pero no tuvieron el valor de llevarle la contraria a su creador.  
Samael fue la excepción no se sometió a lo que su padre dictaba, desde hace mucho la obscuridad murmuraba sobre cada acción que tomaba, envenenaba sus sentimientos, ese día por primera vez en eones sucumbió ante las influencias de la obscuridad y sintió la necesidad de destrucción que la marca traía consigo, se levantó contra su padre, no se retractó jamás, ellos eran herramientas para él, ¿porque debía lamentarse?  
Samael estaba enfurecido, ¿por qué no podían ser los iguales de la Luz? eran sus hijos, juntos eran igual de poderosos que su padre, ellos debían de seguir reglas, los limitaba siempre, los trataba como herramientas y sus hermanos negaban ese hecho, olvidaban que dios dejaba las nuevas instrucciones y desaparecía, olvidaban que no les había vuelto a hablar por algo que no fuese deber, le enojaba y entristecía saber que ya no le eran útiles a su padre, las otras especies en los planetas tenían limitaciones, pero eran libres, ¿Por qué ellos no? ¿No tenían derecho asentirse abandonados, a sentiré solos? Ellos tuvieron un propósito, el cual ya habían cumplido, ¿y ahora qué? ¿esperar a que dios regresara? ¿esperar recibir amor cuando solo serían ordenes? No, ya no.  
+++++++++  
Dios sabía que la marca corrompería a su hijo más brillante, al que le tenía más afecto, el que era igual a él, se sintió traicionado por los dos seres que más le importaron, Samael y La Obscuridad, ya que con el pasar del tiempo las cosas cambiaron de valor ya no eran más herramientas, ahora cada arcángel era su hijo, los cuatro eran sus pilares y los amaba… en cuanto vio la rebelión de Lucifer, se dio cuenta de que la batalla por la fe de su hijo estaba perdida, el ya no creía en sus palabras y hechos, le creía a la obscuridad, tal vez no ahora pero pronto cada parte de él estaría corrompida por la obscuridad, y la Luz no podía liberar a la obscuridad, aunque eso salvara a su hijo favorito. No podía y eso lo angustio, porque por primera vez en la existencia no sabía que pasaría. Y entonces Lucifer cayó, ninguno de sus tres hermanos lo apoyaron, a sus ojos fue traicionado, algunos de sus seguidores lo acompañaron, nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, el ángel más brillante, hermoso y lleno de fe, había caído, se alejó de dios.  
Su hermano Miguel fue el encargado de desterrarlo de su hogar, y en la tierra nació el infierno, un lugar lúgubre y desolado, al igual que el cielo etéreo, Lucifer resignado a su situación se volvió el gobernante de ese lugar, todos los ángeles que quedaron en el cielo le lloraron, porque para ellos era como si hubiese muerto, su nombre no se volvió a pronunciar, ahora era y seria siempre Lucifer o Satanás el opositor, la familia estaba destruida, los arcángeles ya no querían sentir, era un peligro para ellos el hacerlo, no querían expulsar a nadie más, todo dio un cambio brusco… dejaron de ser una familia y se volvieron un ejército, querían servir a Dios, ellos regresaron a ser herramientas y Dios solo observo convencido de que era lo correcto, no más afecto, no más apego u amor, los ángeles y arcángeles eran peligros no podían manejar esas emociones.  
Lucifer no estaba conforme ¿cómo podía una creación tan joven concebida del polvo o menos ser preferida sobre él y sus hermanos? los ángeles eran lo más parecido a su creador y ahora los despreciaba por no ser fáciles de controlar, a los humanos les fue dada la inteligencia, pero ninguno de ellos era libre, siempre harían justo lo que su padre quería, incorruptibles dirían algunos.  
Lucifer lo planeo cuidadosamente, todo lo había previsto, conocía la manera de actuar de los ángeles, le fue fácil entrar al Edén y le dolió ver a su familia convertida en un ejército, herramientas desechables que serían olvidadas en el tiempo, y el que su “padre” no hiciese nada confirmaba todas sus sospechas, no dudo cuando “corrompió” y “sedujo” a Lilith cambio sus ideales, ella de buena gana dejo el jardín, no pretendiendo ser una forma manejable, ella marcho hacia el inframundo, a cambio Lucifer le dio poder, el infierno finalizo el proceso, Lilith se volvió el primer demonio.  
Con Eva fue más difícil, ella era más tonta que la anterior no cuestionaba nada, era una mente que tenía el conocimiento, pero no sabía utilizarlo, estaba acostumbrada a obedecer al igual que Adán, el diablo especuló posibles resultados, y entonces decidió darles un regalo.  
Era el plan perfecto, dotar al ser humano con libre albedrio, los ángeles lograban dominarlo, pero los humanos eran más débiles, no eran seres espirituales, que mejor forma de mostrarle a su padre que estaba equivocado.  
Eva “comió de la manzana” lucifer les mostro el cosmos, los lleno de conocimiento, y de curiosidad, comenzaron a razonar, perdieron su inocencia, eran libres de creer y decidir.  
Dios se contrarío, estaba enojado con todas sus creaciones, no quería destruirlas, notaba que los humanos no estaban listos para ese conocimiento, no podrían manejarlo, su creación se salió de control, fueron echados del Edén, intuyendo que podrían sobrevivir en el mundo que creo, poco después Caín mato a Abel, fue la acción más sombría que pudo verse, Lucifer ya no era el ángel que todos amaban, el infierno termino lo que la marca comenzó.  
Dios no creyó que ese lugar fuera tan espantoso, pero lo era, en él la marca se intensifico y alimento al infierno mismo haciendo un ciclo imparable, ¿qué podía hacer un ser de luz en un océano obscuro? Solo sucumbir, este atormentado por la marca tomo la decisión más embarazosa de su existencia, deshacerse de ella, dársela a alguien más, traicionar a su padre una última vez, el prometió que cuidaría la llave, que la portaría siempre, mas no lo hizo, pero el daño estaba hecho, lucifer no regreso tampoco se despidió de su locura.  
Dios no dijo ni objeto nada a sus ángeles, pero Miguel no tolero las acciones de Lucifer, y convencido de que era la deshonra de su especie encaro a su hermano, fue una desagradable sorpresa darse cuenta de que el infierno no era el lugar adecuado para un ángel, pues todos los caídos ahora eran demonios, príncipes del infierno, se libró una batalla, fue cruel, donde Miguel demostró ser muy superior en conocimiento y fuerza que su hermano menor, Lucifer fue encerrado, sus alas fueron dañadas de forma casi irreparable, los príncipes del infierno desaparecieron, pero aun así el averno no desapareció, creció, los humanos demostraron lo que Lucifer afirmaba, eso desilusiono al creador, y entonces desapareció.  
Dios estaba decidido, durante milenios observo, y lo que más le mortifico es que todo lo que sobrevino le gusto… sí, sufría por sus hijos, pero se desarrollaron de una manera que ni se imaginó, el final era palpable y lo odio.  
No quería que sus creaciones favoritas se destruyeran solas, pero tampoco podía intervenir, quería respetar el libre albedrio, era lo mejor, pero solo para algunos, fue entonces que decidió replicar la historia, hacer realidades alternas, para solucionar el universo original.  
Todo sería un espejismo, donde con un toque en los lugares específicos cambiaria todo, experimento durante mucho tiempo, pero realmente no cambio las cosas, amaba a Lucifer y no pudo destruirlo en ninguna de las copias.  
Tampoco pudo cambiarlo, lo que si modifico fueron sus hermanos, pero no resulto, estaba mal su universo siempre acababa en la destrucción, en cada mundo dejo profetas, eran su conexión con cada globo, y con forme avanzaba el tiempo algo cambio, los espejismos tomaron fuerza y se hicieron reales.  
Su mundo original mejoro con cada buena acción que tomo en las otras dimensiones, pero los otros lentamente se fueron desmoronando, llegando al final de su ciclo, el los olvido, los abandono, en el original Lucifer fue liberado, y sus dos hijos mayores terminaron en el mismo tablero, ambos tratando de convencer a dos seres menores que al igual que ellos eran hermanos, intentaban de que los dejaran usar sus cuerpos para poder enfrentarse, Sam y Deán fueron hechos para ellos, fue un plan minucioso, ellos eran el ejemplo perfecto de cómo debían ser sus hijos, el paso para que aceptaran sus errores.  
Lucifer entendió a su recipiente, estaban hechos como dos mitades, eran el uno para el otro, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, quien en algún momento fue Samael, Lumiel o Lucifer, ahora era el Diablo, Satanás, y solo quedaba un pequeño y casi inexistente vestigio de lo que él fue, estaba dañado ¿Cómo revertir eso si era imposible? ¿Cómo hacer que razone, que vea?  
La pelea se detuvo, pero como precio sus hijos acabaron atrapados en la jaula, y ese era el peor suceso posible, la jaula no fue hecha por el, fue hecha por sus hijos, hecha para torturar a una de las criaturas más poderosas de la existencia, lo que paso es historia, Sam, Oh Sam, el no merecía eso mucho menos Adam. Y lo que más le dolía era ver a su ángel transformándose, poco quedaba de la estrella de la mañana, la gracia de su arcángel segundo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tentación, fue descompuesta, oscilaba cerca de la esencia de un demonio, aun sin llegar a serlo como Azazel, él era diferente aun no era totalmente malo, pero todos lo trataban como tal.  
Después de la caída de Samael los ángeles se dedicaron a esparcir la noticia, dejaron de verlo como uno de los suyos, lo trataron como un demonio, y lo poco que quedaba de aprecio por su familia murió, termino haciendo lo que se esperaba de él porque como dice la frase “si tratas a alguien como un monstruo en eso se convertirá” sus hermanos hablaban del creador del pecado, la injusticia y la maldad, el decidió complacerlos.  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la creación, Sam y Deán lograron que la luz se aliara con la obscuridad algo que no creyó posible, reclamarle algo a Amara era absurdo, la culpa más grande era de la luz.  
Los Winchester no le preguntaron nada, eso ciertamente era un alivio, pero el rostro deprimido de su segundo hijo fue desgarrador, no quería verlo ni escucharlo, no era su culpa se dijo.  
El no intervendría, ni ayudaría a nadie, él no se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en milenios, no fue Lucifer el que estaba junto a él, sino su hijo Samael.  
Chuck ciertamente no se mostró en toda su gloria, ante los hermanos Winchester, él estaba dividido. Cuando Chuck creo a la raza humana les dio su creatividad, con la llegada del libre albedrio el dejo de entenderlos, él quería saber cómo se sentían, que pensaba cada generación, cada alma era una parte microscópica de él, excepto una, la de Seth.  
Él era especial, su fragmento faltante, era un alma importante protegida para que nadie lo notara, estuvo desde el comienzo observando, aprendiendo, su cuerpo era como el de cualquier otro, envejecía y moría, la esencia era la que se mantenía intacta, nacía una y otra vez, tenía una madre a veces un padre o hermanos, su propósito era entender y sentir como un humano común, cada que el renacía olvidaba todo pero la información era dada a Chuck, aun así este siempre estaba conectado, por lo que Dios observo la conversación con su arcángel favorito; le dolió ver la tristeza en sus ojos, su gracia retorcida y las alas hechas jirones en lo que en algún momento fue el mejor de todos, y se dijo “tal vez, solo tal vez debería intervenir” Amara lo observo, ella no era fan de Lucifer pero sentía empatía por él, ambos encerrados por el ser que más amaban, torturados por sus ideales, siendo vistos como los villanos del cuento, La Obscuridad alabo su decisión, y Chuck decidió intervenir, pues todo absolutamente todo estaba mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo fue para dar el punto de vista de Chuck y al mismo tiempo desprenderme de los clásicos conceptos de el bien y el mal, en fin espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.  
> la pareja aun no esta determinada, por eso no la he puesto en las etiquetas, sugerencias son bien recibidas, pensaba en un Sam/Lucifer, o Chuck/Lucifer, he incluso he pensado en meter a mi original.  
> si les gusto, comentarios please.


End file.
